Hermano
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: Cómo se iba a reír en la cara de todos. Cómo les refregaría que había logrado hacerlo, que era inteligente, que había superado a todos sus maestros, a todas las expectativas. Dijeron que no podía ir al pasado, y fue. Dijeron que no podría ir al futuro, y una noche lo logró. Pero lo que encontró allí no era lo que esperaba.


**BASADO EN LA IMAGEN DE LA PORTADA. ES UN FANART QUE ENCONTRÉ EN INTERNET.**

* * *

Cómo se iba a reír en la cara de todos. Cómo les refregaría que había logrado hacerlo, que era inteligente, que había superado a todos sus maestros, a todas las expectativas.

Loki era listo. Tan listo que lo menospreciaban. Por miedo, él lo sabía. Porque ellos sólo sabían manejar una espada y ya está, y en cambio él sólo tenía que pronunciar un par de palabras mágicas y todo podía irse al demonio en cuestión de segundos.

No puedes ir al pasado, le dijeron. Nadie lo ha logrado, menos lo lograrás tú siendo un niño. Y Loki fue al pasado. Fue a la época de la guerra de su padre, la batalla de Asgard y Jötunheim. Presenció lo sucedido, escondido entre los escombros de lo que había sido un castillo.

Oyó el llanto de un bebé, y sintió el impulso de adelantarse y encontrarlo. Pero el rey Odín llegó primero; y Loki contempló helado cómo el hombre tomaba al bebé en sus brazos y se lo llevaba. Se heló todo en él, se le heló hasta el alma, porque no necesitó mucho más para que su agudo intelecto le dijese lo que acababa de ver. No necesitaba que nadie le dijese que ese bebé era él.

Cuando volvió al presente, no habló a nadie de eso. Dijo que había ido al tiempo pasado, pero no habló del rey y del bebé. No habló de su ascendencia. Lo guardó dentro de su pecho como un secreto lleno de espinas. Porque dolía saber que le habían mentido, pero más dolía saber que era hijo del enemigo. Muchas cosas se volvieron claras ante esa nueva información, cosas sobre su personalidad, sobre sus poderes. Cosas que antes no cuadraban desde un enfoque asgardiano.

Pero lo dejó pasar; se lo guardó, pero lo dejó pasar, y no rumió demasiado sobre ello, porque no quería envenenarse. Y en lugar de pensar en aquello, se dedicó a seguir estudiando, a saber, más y más, a superar a todo aquel que le había enseñado magia alguna vez, a todo aquel que le estaba enseñando.

—Voy a ir al futuro —declaró.

Y se rieron. Igual que cuando había dicho que iría al pasado. E igual que aquella vez, Loki los dejaría en ridículo. Porque era inteligente, porque él podía lograrlo. Era un niño apenas entrando en la adolescencia, y lo lograría, para demostrar que la habilidad no se guía por la edad.

Y lo logró. Una noche, lo logró.

* * *

Parpadeó para acostumbrarse a la luz. Estaba en lugar vacío y limpio; una nave o un pasillo de alguna instalación militar. Parecía Midgard. La luz blanca parpadeaba de a intervalos, como si el foco funcionase mal. Se oía un leve zumbido, que podía ser un motor o cualquier otra cosa.

Loki giró sobre sus talones, observando el entorno. Cuando se dio vuelta, sus ojos cayeron sobre una figura sentada en un banco contra la pared. Era un hombre alto y musculoso—muy musculoso, a decir verdad—, vistiendo una armadura de clara manufactura asgardiana. Su pelo rubio era corto, cosa poco común en un guerrero asgardiano. Estaba lleno de rasguños en los brazos y la cabeza, y podía ver sangre seca. Tenía el rostro tapado por las manos, por lo que no podía reconocerlo.

Carraspeó para llamar su atención; no había mucho más que hacer excepto ponerse a recorrer el lugar, y no tenía ganas de hacer eso. Quería saber quién era ese hombre de armadura asgardiana.

El desconocido alzó la cabeza bruscamente al escuchar el sonido. Su rostro era duro y ceñudo, y tenía una barba corta y rubia. Sus ojos azules analizaron a Loki por un espacio de dos segundos, y luego sonrió con infinita tristeza. Desvió la vista de Loki, apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cruzando las manos sobre su regazo.

—Hey —reclamó Loki, un poco molesto—. No me ignores.

—Te extrañé —dijo el hombre, sin mirarlo. Su voz era muy grave y baja. Las cejas de Loki se dispararon hacia arriba, y dio un paso atrás. Estaba entrando en un terreno peligroso. Ese hombre lo conocía.

—¿Me extrañaste?

—Claro que sí, Loki —dijo el desconocido, girando la cabeza y mirándolo con nostalgia en sus brillantes ojos azules. Ojos que se le hacían familiares, pero no sabía de dónde.

El muchacho retrocedió hasta tocar la pared con su espalda, y se preparó para lanzar el hechizo que lo devolvería a la época de donde había venido. Pero era curioso, y decidió preguntar un poco más antes de hacer eso.

—Yo no te conozco a ti, y se me está haciendo incómodo —contestó.

—Eres bastante raro para ser una alucinación, sabes.

—¿Qué? —Loki frunció el ceño—. ¿Alucinación?

—Me siento estúpido por estar hablándole al aire —el hombre dejó salir una ligera risa grave y medio triste.

—¡No soy aire!

—No eres real.

—¡Soy muy real! —espetó Loki, y para probarlo le lanzó una daga que sacó de su cinto. El arma se transformó en una serpiente en pleno vuelo y cayó en el hombro del guerrero.

Los ojos de éste se entrecerraron al notar que la serpiente era sólida y que podía tocarla. La retiró de su hombro con una mano y volvió a mirar a Loki, ahora con un gesto de preocupación.

—¿Alucinaciones tangibles? —dijo, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Por todos los dioses de Asgard, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo en que soy una alucinación? —dijo Loki, apretando los dientes.

—Porque eres la imagen de mi hermano menor. Eras así hace novecientos años, Loki.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. Hermano menor. Novecientos años. Había viajado novecientos años en el futuro.

—¿Thor? —dijo Loki con un hilo de voz—. ¿Eres Thor?

¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué tenía el pelo corto? ¿Por qué no estaba con su martillo? ¿Por qué sus ojos tenían esa tristeza que partía el alma? ¿Qué había pasado en novecientos años que había destrozado así a su hermano mayor?

—Claro que soy Thor. Eres una alucinación bastante tonta, debo decir.

—Por última vez, no soy una alucinación —contestó Loki, pero ahora su tono había dejado de ser altivo—. Vengo del pasado, y no pensé que iría tan lejos en el futuro. No entiendo nada. ¿Qué te pasó?

Thor cerró los ojos y dejó salir un pesadísimo suspiro antes de sepultar de nuevo la cabeza entre sus manos.

—Muchas cosas pasaron. Padre y madre murieron, tenemos una hermana mayor que es diosa de la muerte y destruyó Asgard junto con Surtur. Thanos, el Titán Loco, consiguió las seis gemas del infinito y eliminó a la mitad del universo. Y tú…

Loki apretó la mandíbula.

—Yo morí, ¿cierto?

—De una forma estúpida pero heroica —dijo Thor, levantando la cabeza hacia él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Atacaste a Thanos con un cuchillo mientras él tenía gemas en su poder.

Loki no sabía exactamente qué decir ante eso. Sonaba muy estúpido, él estaba seguro de que no haría algo así. ¿Atacar con un cuchillo a un titán? No sonaba muy digno de él.

—Cuéntame todo en detalle, desde que empezaron los problemas. Desde el principio —pidió. Y mientras Thor hablaba, él lo grababa todo en su memoria. Para que cuando volviera a su tiempo actual, tuviese esa información y actuase en consecuencia. Tal vez no podría evitar morir; tal vez moriría de esa forma tan tonta que había dicho Thor. Pero antes de eso se las arreglaría para salvar el día; Thor le estaba hablando de un hechicero que guardaba la gema del tiempo antes de que Thanos la robase. Con esa gema, Loki ya estaba formulando un plan en su pequeña cabeza. Cientos de años más tarde, lo usaría en el momento correcto.

Cuando Thor terminó de hablar, Loki tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero la cabeza clara. Habían pasado demasiadas cosas malas, pero saber que tal vez podría corregirlas le aliviaba el corazón.

—Ahora sé todo, y evitaré cometer esos errores cuando vuelva a mi época —prometió a Thor.

Se acercó lentamente y le quitó la serpiente de las manos, dejando que se enroscase en su cinturón.

—¿Estás seguro de que no eres una alucinación? —preguntó Thor. Su voz sonaba quebrada.

Loki le dio un golpe en la coronilla.

—¿Necesitas que te clave una daga para asegurarte de que soy real?

Thor lo tomó de los antebrazos y lo atrajo hacia él, apoyando su frente en el pecho del niño. Loki se dio cuenta de que su espalda se sacudía por los sollozos, y con un suspiro depositó un suave beso en el pelo de su hermano, apoyando una mano en su hombro.

—Lo voy a hacer bien. Te evitaré tanta desgracia.

—Por favor, hazlo, Loki —sollozó.

Loki no pudo evitar repetir lo que Thor le había contado que él había dicho antes de morir. Acarició su pelo y le hizo levantar el rostro, ladeando esa sonrisa que sería siempre la misma a través de los siglos.

—Te lo aseguro, hermano. El sol brillará sobre nosotros de nuevo.


End file.
